


Shopping With Daddy

by meegsr (aislynnlily)



Series: Adventures in Child Rearing [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislynnlily/pseuds/meegsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine wanted to be daddies. Thanks to Rachel, they have a beautiful little girl. Having the baby was only the first step in their adventures as parents. Continuation of the "Rent My Uterus" 'verse. Klaine, some Puckleberry, lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping With Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of drabbles and oneshots set in my "Rent My Uterus" 'verse. They won't be in any kind of order, and I'll be writing them as ideas come to me. So I don't know how often that will be, although I do have another chapter half written that I want to post before Christmas. You don't necessarily need to read "Rent My Uterus" to enjoy these, but it will explain how this family came to be. There might also be a younger sibling in some of them, since Kurt and Blaine revealed a desire to have a child that's biologically Kurt's. We'll see.
> 
> Also, I have to acknowledge Keitorin Asthore on ff.net (redbullandcupcakebatter on tumblr) for her Mollie. She's written an amazing Mollie (Kurt's mom) in many of her fics, and my Mollie is named after her. If you haven't read her stuff, go do it now! She's amazing, all of her fics are gorgeous, and she writes the best OCs!

Kurt pushed the stroller as he watched his family walking ahead of him. Blaine had taken Mollie out of her stroller when she got fussy, and was currently pointing at things and trying to distract and entertain the six month old. She was propped on his hip, his strong arm curved under her diapered tush, while she had the back of his shirt fisted in her little hand. Their dark, curly heads were tipped together as they looked in one of the store windows.

"Kurt, look. We have to get one of these for Mollie. It's adorable!" Blaine exclaimed as he pointed in the window.

Kurt walked up to where they were standing in front of the glass and looked where Blaine was pointing. "Absolutely not."

"But Kurt…" Blaine whined.

"No. Not happening." Kurt was adamant. The hat was a mess of rainbow colors and tassels that looked ridiculous and wouldn't go with anything. And it was just like Blaine to be drawn to the most obnoxiously flamboyant object in the window.

"Look at her, though. She really wants it." Blaine turned Mollie - who was currently sucking her thumb and appeared to be thoroughly uninterested in what her daddies were arguing about - around and held her with her cheek pressed against his, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Kurt inwardly groaned; he was ridiculously susceptible to the puppy dog eyes and Blaine knew it.

"You mean you really want it," Kurt accused. He looked pointedly at the object in question. "Really Blaine? It's ugly. Why would you want to dress our beautiful daughter in something ugly?"

Blaine ignored the question as he huffed and walked around Kurt into the store. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed with the stroller to see Blaine scanning the store until he spotted what he was looking for. He walked straight over to the rack, pulled off the offending item and placed it on Mollie's curly little head. Kurt groaned as Blaine laughed in delight.

"See, Kurt? Isn't it adorable? Isn't she adorable?" Blaine looked from the little girl to Kurt, his heart in his eyes.

Kurt sighed. "I suppose it does look better on than it does on the rack. Fine, we can buy it. But I get final approval before she wears it anywhere in public."

"Look, Mollie," Blaine cooed to the little girl as he carried her over to a mirror. "You're just like Daddy. He can take something that looks very questionable on the rack and make it look amazing, too."

Kurt's heart melted as he watched the two interact. The compliment didn't hurt anything either.


End file.
